Relatos de la colección de drabbles Michi
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Relatos en los que se cuentan todas las circunstancias que se dan en los drabbles Michi. Por si a alguien le interesaba leerlo o quería saber como se había dado la situación realmente pues en los drabbles solo tengo 500 palabras por poner.


**Hola a todos, estos son los relatos que he escrito para situarme y poder poner los drabbles, por si alguien estuviera interesado en leerlos o ver en qué circunstancias se dan las distintas situaciones de los drabbles. Os dejo el reto también para que veais que tanto el drabble como el relato cumplen con las exigencias pedidas (solo difiere la longitud). Os dejo el primero, espero que os gusten. =D  
**

 **Bueno, aquí os dejo el reto para que valoréis si he cumplido las expectativas.**

 **Pairing:** Michi **Características:** Me gustaría una colección de drabbles (puede ser con palabras, imágenes, canciones o sin nada, a libre elección) en los que en todos se siga el headcanon de que "aunque no hayan terminado juntos, es indudable que Mimí y Taichi alguna vez se besaron". Me gustarían drabbles no relacionados entre sí, todos dentro del canon, en los que por cualquier motivo se den un beso y nada más que eso (o que se deje abierto a interpretación). Como todos deben ser dentro del canon, no pueden estar relacionados entre sí. Es decir, ser distintas versiones de ese primer (y tal vez único) beso. Debe respetarse el canon al 100% y los nombres japoneses. NO puede haber lemon. **Género:** Romance, puede haber humor. Puede haber distintos géneros. **Plazo:** Dos meses para el primero, después están en la suya.

* * *

 **~Dulce Salvación~**

Taichi iba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto. Ahora ya no era un niño, era un adolescente, casi un adulto, uno que estaba a punto de entrar en el vestuario de las chicas. Cuando llegó, con la cara completamente roja, llamó a la puerta, por si había alguien. No quería sorprender a ninguna chica dentro, solo quería coger una pelota de futbol que se les había colado el otro día y que ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía a pedir.

Nadie contestó, ¡perfecto!-pensó.

Taichi Yagami giró el pomo de la puerta con cuidado, este con un suave click respondió. La puerta estaba abierta, ahora debía buscar la pelota, encontrarla y salir lo más rápido posible, sin ser descubierto. Taichi fue poco a poco recorriendo toda la estancia, no encontraba la pelota. Se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a mirar debajo de los armarios que había en el fondo de la sala, justo antes de entrar en las duchas.

De pronto la sala se abrió de sopetón dejando a una Mimí sorprendida y a un Taichi pillado con las manos en la masa. Mimí estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Tai fue mucho más rápido, se levantó del suelo, cerró la puerta y le tapó la boca a Mimí. Luego de eso, cuando se aseguró que Mimí no gritaría, le quitó la mano de la boca poco a poco, despacio.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-Le dijo Mimí enfadada.

Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tenue color rojo que contrastaba con su pálida piel, su ceño se encontraba fruncido haciendo que le surgieran unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente, su boca estaba torcida en un gesto de contrariedad dándole un toque adorable a su mohín. Tai se estaba sintiendo atraído por ella, Mimí era una mujer atractiva, eso era innegable, quien pensara que no, no debía tener ojos en la cara. Por desgracia Mimí no era el tipo de chica que se fijaría en él, o eso creía.

-Mimí no es lo que piensas-Dijo Tai con tono conciliador.

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces qué es? Estabas paseando y dijiste voy a entrar a ver si veo alguna flor.-contestó ella.

Realmente la única flor que me interesa ver esta delante de mí.-pensó Taichi.

-¡Qué no Mimí! ¡Qué no quería espiar a nadie! Solo vengo a por una pelota.

-¿A por una pelota?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, ayer por la tarde se nos coló la pelota de futbol en el entrenamiento, pero estaba cerrado y no había nadie. Mis compañeros no se atrevían a venir por miedo, vergüenza o no sé qué, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Y no podrías haber esperado a que viniera alguien?-le dijo ella astutamente.

-Podría, pero no lo he hecho, he pensado que lo mejor sería sacarla cuanto antes.

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde está?

Taichi se agachó otra vez al suelo y con él, Mimí. Con un dedo le señaló el armario dónde estaba, debajo justo, Mimí consiguió verla. Ahora empezaba a creer a Taichi. Unos pasos y unas risas femeninas se escucharon, Mimí reaccionó rápido, cogió a Taichi del cuello de la camiseta y lo empujó dentro de su taquilla y se metió dentro con él. Las taquillas eran bastante anchas cabían perfectamente dos personas, aunque concretamente la de Mimí, carecía un poco de espacio, en el suelo se encontraba su mochila, desperdigados por ahí sus libros y en el estante de arriba sus perfumes. A decir verdad Taichi se encontraba un poco agobiado, no sabía si podría salir de ahí. Su espalda era más ancha que la de sus compañeros debido a todo el deporte que hacía, y el hecho de que estuviera encajado en la taquilla con Mimí no ayudaba, si no fuera por su piel morena estaba seguro que se le notaría el sonrojo que en esos momentos tenía.

Por su parte Mimí se había caído al entrar y ahora estaba justo encima del fornido pecho de Taichi, notaba exactamente cada respiración que el chico tomaba y oía a la perfección cada latido de su corazón.

Las chicas de las que oyeron pasos entraron en el vestuario alegremente, Mimí vio como Taichi desvió la vista al lado contrario cuando ellas empezaron a cambiarse. Ese gesto la alegró, la hizo sonreír puesto que no se había equivocado, Taichi no era un pervertido y por tanto antes tampoco le había mentido, para su suerte no estaba interesado en otras mujeres, al menos no evidentemente.

A pesar de que Mimí siempre mostraba una confianza certera en sí misma, en lo referente al líder de los niños elegidos, no se sentía tan confiada, Tai no parecía nunca tomarla en cuenta, no parecía tampoco caer ante sus encantos y eso le hacía sentirse insegura.

Allí dentro, oyendo tan de cerca sus latidos se sentía reconfortada, valiente. Quizá era el olor masculino que entraba en sus fosas nasales o quizá fuera la suerte, e incluso podría ser que el valor del cual Tai era el poseedor en su emblema del digimundo, se lo estaba pasando a ella. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con esos orbes chocolates, lentamente bajo su mirada a sus labios, cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando a ellos.

Taichi vio como las chicas empezaron a cambiarse y desvió su mirada hacia la pared. Se sentía un poco agobiado, en la taquilla empezaba a hacer calor y el aroma a flores que desprendía el cuerpo de Mimí le estaba llamando como las abejas a las flores. Cuando bajó su mirada sus ojos se chocaron con los suyos, con la mirada le recorrió toda la cara, la pasó por la ahora relajada frente, por su nariz respingona y acabó en sus carnosos y brillantes labios. Tai se quedó embobado mirándolos, poco a poco vio como Mimí se acercaba a los suyos, en un principio se quedó helado, sin saber cómo reaccionar pero cuando el dulce néctar de los labios de Mimó tocó los suyos, reaccionó y le siguió el movimiento. No fue un beso apasionado sino uno dulce e inocente que expresaba la fascinación existente de uno por el otro.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse les despertó de su ensoñación. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Taichi miró a través de las rendijas, la sala estaba vacía. Mimí abrió la puerta, se fue hacia los armarios, se arrodilló y sacó la pelota de debajo de ellos. Se volvió hacia él, le dio la pelota y con un suave sonrojo le dijo:

-¡Y que no se vuelva a repetir!

Taichi salió de allí, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, si no hubiera sido por Mimí le habrían pillado y se hubiera llevado un buen castigo. Mimí había sido su dulce salvación.


End file.
